


Önnek egy új üzenete van

by iamwatsoned



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Feels, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Voicemail, post wedding
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwatsoned/pseuds/iamwatsoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, az sms-ezés korábbi verhetetlen bajnoka újabban hajlamos elfeledkezni a telefonjáról. Ezt nem érzi gondnak, egészen addig, amíg különös hangposta üzenetei nem érkeznek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Önnek egy új üzenete van

 

                **Önnek egy új üzenete van**  

 

                 Sherlock két évet töltött távol az életétől kényszerű, ám meglehetősen izgalmas és tanulságos száműzetésben. Amikor visszatért Londonban, és felvette a kapcsolatot az ismerőseivel – rendben, oké, a _barátaival_ , úgysem téveszt meg senkit… -, látszólag könnyedén visszazökkent a hétköznapok régi ritmusába, de volt egy-két dolog, amelyeket nehezebben szokott meg.

  
                   A régi ruháit kitörő lelkesedéssel vette újra birtokba, de a kék köntösének hiánya a vártnál sokkal jobban felkavarta, és amikor bosszankodva számon kérte Mycroftot, hogy miért dobta ki a kifakult, kinyúlt, vegyszerektől és égési foltoktól tarkított ruhadarabot, a bátyja csak felvonta a szemöldökét, és jeges hangon letromfolta, mire Sherlock duzzogva vállat vont. Igen, Mycroftot sok mindennel lehetett vádolni, de a szentimentalizmus nem tartozott közéjük. És az új, lehetetlen színű köntös egészen elviselhetőnek bizonyult.

És a mobiltelefon. Természetesen a szeretett és agyonhasznált iPhone-ját nem kapta vissza, helyette Mycroft megajándékozta egy új modellel, amit ő habozás nélkül elfogadott. De két év mindenfajta kommunikációs eszköz nélkül – ha nem számítjuk az eldobható mobilokat és a kölcsönkapott laptopokat – meglehetősen rutintalanná tette. Sherlock Holmes, az sms-ezés korábbi verhetetlen bajnoka újabban rendszeresen megfeledkezett a telefonjáról. Ez régebben nem jelentett volna problémát, mert bármikor elcsaklizhatta Johnét, hiszen a telefonkönyvük szinte ugyanazokat a neveket ölelte fel. De John mostanság ritkán tartott vele nyomozni, és Lestrade arckifejezése, ahogy újra meg újra át kell neki nyújtania a saját készülékét, kezdett rendkívül frusztráló lenni Sherlock számára.

Egy különösen fárasztó nap után tért vissza a Baker Streetre, és könnyedén leszerelte Mrs Hudsont,  
(-Ugyan, Sherlock, csak egy óra az egész, és meglátod, nagyon szórakoztató!  
\- Utoljára mondom, hogy nem, Mrs Hudson!)

hogy nézzenek együtt valamilyen agyfacsaróan visszataszító valóságshow-t. Gyorsan feldobogott a lépcsőn, mert nem tudta nem hiányolni a megszokott, kedves választ:

-Hagyja, Mrs Hudson, én azért csatlakozom. Nincs jobb egy borzalmas eset után, mint a borzalmas kereskedelmi tévé!

…és Mrs Hudson gyöngyöző kacaját.

               Bevágta az ajtót, és lendületesen levetette a kabátját és a sálját, majd körbepillantott. És igen, a fotel karfáján ott pihent a telefonja, tökéletesen elfeledve. Sherlock bosszús grimasszal vette föl, és ahogy feloldotta a képernyőzárat, rögtön értesítések zápora árasztották el a kijelzőt.  
Sms-ek (többnyire Mycrofttól, akinek köztudottan nem volt saját élete, és képtelen volt kinőni az oltalmazó báty szerepéből), nem fogadott hívások (legfőképpen ismeretlen számoktól, vagyis potenciális kliensektől, habár volt egy az édesanyjától, és nem, Sherlock nem fogja visszahívni, mert még mindig nem tudta kiheverni a legutóbbi találkozójukat, köszöni szépen), e-mailek (újságíróktól. Mert a visszatérése óta valahogy mindenki újra hisz a zseniális detektívben. Szívet melengető, de tényleg!). Azonban mielőtt az egész nap alatt felgyűlt szemetet kitörölné (Mycroft sms-eit ugyan nem, mert újra bele kell lendülnie az üzengetésbe, és a bátyján remekül lehetett gyakorolni), megakadt a szeme egy értesítésen. Volt egy hangposta üzenete.

Egy kis gondolkozás után emelte a füléhez a telefont – legutóbb akkor kapott hangposta üzeneteket, amikor népszerűsége csúcsán a Moriarty elleni végzetes párviadalát vívta; akkor is többnyire megveszekedett rajongólányok visítoztak a telefonba, és Sherlock valahogy nem akart ideiglenes halláskárosodást szenvedni, csak mert a tinilányok újabban a göndör, fekete hajra és a magas arccsontokra gerjednek.

De nem kellett aggódnia. John volt az.

’’ _Helló_ – szólalt meg a férfi tétován. - _Nem veszed föl. És nem is hívtál. Ami furcsa_ – itt egy halk nevetést hallott, és furcsa háttérzajt, zene és beszélgetés keveréke volt… -, _mert régen még a nappaliból is sms-t küldtél nekem a_ konyhába _. Nem mintha bánnám_ – de azért egy cseppet megbántott volt a hangja, jegyezte föl magának Sherlock -, _így egészen… békés. Újszerű. De nem erről akartam beszélni. Nyilvánvalóan."_

 John mintha ideges lett volna. Nehéz volt megállapítani, így, hogy nem láthatta az arcát és a testbeszédét. Vagy legalább az ujjait. Azok is sokat elárulnak. Mindenesetre nehezebben szedte a levegőt, és Sherlockot idegesítette, hogy nem tudja, mi teszi ennyire feszültté a barátját. Elvégre nászúton van. Az amolyan mézes-mázos, rózsaszín boldogság, nem?

_"Megérkeztünk. Ami, gondolom, szintén nyilvánvaló. Nagyon jó napunk volt, eddig legalábbis. Most épp egy ruhaboltban vagyunk_ – ez tehát a furcsa háttérzaj. És talán ez John idegeskedésének az oka. Sherlock eddigi tapasztalatai alapján kevés heteroszexuális férfi szeret a párjával ruhát venni, de még nem készített tanulmányt ebből a témából. A hangsúly a _még_ en van. De legközelebb mindenképpen megkérdezi Johnt. – _Az Ötödik Sugárúton. Mert ha egyszer New Yorkban vagyunk, akkor, tudod… venni kell itt valamit_ – Sherlock összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Ez valamilyen furcsa szabály, amiről ő még sosem hallott? – _Mary épp ruhát próbál, én meg… fölhívtalak. És nem tudom, miért mondok neked nyilvánvaló dolgokat a telefonba. Gondolom, most bosszankodsz, mert megzavartalak ezzel a hablatyolással valamilyen zseniális gondolatfolyamban. Vagy már ki is nyomtad a telefont_ – ám ekkor egy élesebb női hang hallatszott, és John figyelme elterelődött. Sherlock lehunyt szemmel próbálta kivenni a hangokat… Mary. Igen. Kérdez valamit, aztán mond valamit... Az ő nevét. John nevet, és… - _Most mennem kell. Mary talált egy borzalmas ruhát. Hé, úgy értettem, az ára borzalmas! –_ nevetett föl, és Sherlock sejtette, hogy ez a megjegyzés inkább szólt Mary-nek, mint neki, de azért ő is elmosolyodott. – _Csókoltat. Mármint Mary. De most tényleg rohannom kell, hogy elköltsem az egész havi fizetésemet egy koktélruhára. Megyek, drágám… Hívj föl, jó?”_

Azzal az üzenet megszakadt. Sherlock az órájára pillantott, és felsóhajtott. New Yorkban még kora délelőtt volt. Felhívhatná Johnt, de…

-Mrs Hudson? – kérdezte óvatosan, belépve a szobába. A hölgy a fotelben üldögélt, egy csésze tea és néhány aprósütemény társaságában, és a tévé képernyőjén ott villódzott a… Big Brother, talán? Sherlock láttán mosoly ragyogott fel az arcán, és kedvesen – elfeledkezve a korábbi durva szavakról – megkérdezte:  
\- Szeretnél egy csésze teát, Sherlock?  
\- Egy tea jól esne – felelte a detektív, és Mrs Hudson legnagyobb meglepetésére levetette magát a kanapéra, a szemeit a képernyőre függesztve. A hölgy gyengéden elmosolyodott, és nem tudta megállni, hogy a konyhába menet végig ne simítson a fáradt férfi vállain.

 

 ~.~.~

 

                   Másnap fel akarja hívni Johnt. Persze, nem kora reggel, mert New Yorkban épp késő éjszaka van, és az ifjú pár valószínűleg kimerült az időeltolódástól. Szóval Sherlock reggel elfoglalja a helyét a kanapén, és hagyja, hogy a kliensek egymásnak adják a kilincset. A visszatérése óta megugrott a népszerűsége, és az emberek versengtek az időpontokért. Így Sherlock is megengedhette magának azt a luxust, hogy válogathatott az esetek között.

 

Aznap borongós kedvében volt, úgyhogy ha valaki unalmas történettel traktálta, hegedűszóval kergette ki a lakásból. Pusztán elmondás alapján azért megoldott egy-két esetet – egy ültő helyében, természetesen -, de nem akadt egyetlen olyan ember sem, aki a szavaival kicsalogatta volna az odújából. Aztán felbukkant Lestrade, a királyfi fehér lovon. A nyomozó rendőrautóval. Ugyanaz. Kettős gyilkosság, családi perpatvar, egy szökésben levő szerető és némi drog. Boldog karácsonyt, Sherlock!

 

Úgyhogy Sherlock a kabátját húzva szaladt ki a lakásból, és csak sokkal később, történetesen egy padláson csúszva-mászva ötlött fel benne a gondolat, hogy a telefonját megint otthon felejtette. De nem kérte el Gregét (megérdemelte, hogy a becenevén hívja, ha egyszer ilyen ínycsiklandozó esetet tálal Sherlocknak!), mert nem akarja a frászt hozni Johnra, hogy a kedvenc nyomozójuk számát lássa villogni a mobilján. John mindig is hajlamos volt a rossz következtetésekre ugrani. Ennél már csak az lenne rosszabb, ha Mycroft telefonjáról próbálkozna, na, akkor a doktor minden bizonnyal szívrohamot kapna. Igen, vannak emberek, akiktől nem szeretnél telefonhívást kapni a nászutad alatt…

 

És ha már Mycroftnál tartunk… Sherlock épp hogy csak kiszállt a taxiból a 221B előtt, amikor egy fekete autó húzódott félre az úton. Ahogy az ablak leereszkedett, Sherlock szembetalálta magát bátyja meglepően bosszús arcával.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte kissé idegesen a nyomozó, mert A, mindene csupa por volt, köszönhetően a padláson eltöltött bújócskázásnak B, még nem evett egy falatot sem, és most, hogy a nyomozás izgalma lecsengett, a szervezete energiapótlást követelt, C, aznap túl sokszor (értsd – a nullánál többször) látta Andersont, D, mert ő így beszélt a bátyjával.  
\- Nem válaszoltál az üzeneteimre, és két napja nem veszed föl a mobilodat. Anyánk aggódott – felelte Mycroft könnyedén. Védelmező báty. Ismerősen hangzott? Hát nem. Ez már a megszállott báty kategóriáját súrolta.  
\- Akkor most, hogy láttad, hogy még egy darabban vagyok, akár föl is hívhatod, hogy elújságold neki az örömhírt – felelte Sherlock hidegen. – Nem lesz újabb temetés a közeljövőben, ígérem! – mormogta, azzal elindult a ház felé, ám Mycroft még nem végzett.  
\- Szállj be a kocsiba!  
\- Minek? – kérdezte Sherlock unottan.  
\- Mert elviszlek vacsorázni.  
\- Kérlek – forgatta meg a szemeit Sherlock. – Nekem bőven elég évente két közösen eltöltött étkezés. A karácsony szerencsére még messze van, édesanyánk születésnapja pedig már messze van, szóval…  
\- Jajj, ne nyavalyogj már! – csattant fel Mycroft türelmetlenül. – Az utóbbi két évben úgyis kimaradtál minden családi vacsorából, úgyhogy egy cseppet sem sajnállak. És beszélnünk kell.  
\- Van egy eseted? – kérdezte Sherlock, és nem tudta megállni, hogy az izgalom egy parányi szikrája átmelengesse a hangját. Mycroft összevonta a szemöldökét, és megjelent azon arckifejezése, amelyet John előszeretettel hívott ’számítónak’. És Sherlock általában nem dőlt be neki, de most, amikor Mycroft óvatosan azt felelte:  
\- Talán…  
rögvest bemászott a kocsiba. Az agya ki volt éhezve egy merész bűnügyi rejtvényre, és egy finom homár egészen elviselhető vacsorának tűnt.

 

  
                                                                                                                                                           ~.~.~

 

  
                Természetesen Mycroftnak nem volt esete, és Sherlock bosszankodva úgy döntött, hogy nem fogja elárulni Johnnak, hogy megint bedőlt annak az arcnak. A bátyja csupán arról kívánt vele társalogni egy steak mellett (mert még normális homár sem volt abban az étteremben…), hogy mennyire aggódik az öccse miatt, és hogy vissza kell zökkennie a régi kerékvágásban.

És hogy szerezhet neki egy régebbi típusú iPhone-t, ha az újat nem tudja megszokni, és hogyha gondolja, kirúgatja Johnt az állásából, hogy megint Sherlock főállású segítőtársa lehessen… szóval a vacsora végére Sherlock komoly belső küzdelmet vívott magával, hogy ne üvöltsön rá a bátyjára, hogy „Szerezz saját életet!’’. Mert Sherlock nem tudja, mikor kezdték el érdekelni a bátyja érzelmei, talán akkor, amikor – Moriarty szavai nyomán – felismerte, hogy neki vannak barátai, ha nem is sok, de akik irgalmatlanul és meg nem érdemelt módon lojálisak hozzá – és ez jóval több, mint amit Mycroft elmondhat magáról.  
Úgyhogy végül nem mondott semmit – vagyis dehogynem, ő Sherlock Soha-nem-fogom-be Holmes, de a beszélgetést inkább elterelte az utazásaira és néhány politikai játszadozásra, így Mycroft – összehúzott szemmel – hajlandó ejteni az aggódó báty szerepét egy fél órára.  
De mire Sherlock visszatért az otthonába, már borzalmasan kimerült, és csak az ágyba zuhanás után jutott eszébe, hogy meg kellene keresnie a mobilját… majd mély álomba merült.

 

 ~.~.~

 

  
                  Reggel Mrs Hudson ébreszti, ami merőben szokatlan, de a telefonja - természetesen - nincs ébresztésre állítva, úgyhogy a kliensek már odakint toporzékolnak, mire ő egyáltalán kikászálódik az ágyból. Mrs Hudson hajlandó feltartóztatni őket, amíg Sherlock eltrappol a fürdőszobába, de azzal már nem bajlódik, hogy felöltözzön, és köntösben veti le magát a szófára.

London rettentően ködös aznap, úgyhogy Sherlock érdekes esetekre számít – a baljós idő mindig meghozza az emberek kedvét a bűnözésre. De két óra telt el – ez idő alatt öt esetet oldott meg, úgy, hogy még csak fel sem kellett kelnie a kanapéról -, és sehol egy hívás Lestrade-tól. Aztán az eszébe ötlik, hogy tegnap óta nem is látta a telefonját, és hogy a készülék talán lemerült – korábban ez soha nem fordulhatott vele elő… Úgyhogy félbeszakítva egy tinédzser fiú roppantul unalmas beszámolóját a matektanára állítólagos titkos életéről, aminek Sherlocknak utána kellene járnia (mert minden középiskolai matematika tanár valójában egy bűnöző lángelme…), átforgatta a nappaliját, az iPhone-ja után kutatva.

  
Az emberi hamvakról szóló publikáció alatt bukkant rá, és végigpörgette az sms-eket – jött egy Molly-tól is, májusban esküsznek, háromszoros hurrá, de Sherlock biztosan nem lesz ismét násznagy…

  
-Elnézést, maga mit csinál? – kérdezte a srác félénken, mikor Sherlock bosszankodva felhorkantott Mycroft egyik, meglehetősen éles üzenetén.  
\- Valami hasznosat, amíg te arról fantáziálsz, hogy Mr Rogers maga Joker – és igen, Sherlock popkulturális utalást tett, kár, hogy John nem volt itt: valószínűleg lefordult volna a székről meglepetésében. Nem baj, majd később elmondja neki, Mary-t biztosan megnevetteti majd a férje reakciója. John mimikája meglehetősen… szórakoztató tudott lenni. – Neked nem iskolában lenne a helyed? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a detektív. Nem mintha egy kicsit is érdekelte volna a közoktatás és annak jelenlegi – katasztrofális - helyzete, de legalább megszabadulhatott volna ettől az idegesítő kölyöktől.

  
\- Vasárnap van – felelte a fiú furcsa arckifejezéssel. Sherlock egy pillanatra összevonta a szemöldökét, majd vállat vont, és a füléhez emelte a telefonját. – Most meg…? – kezdte a srác, de Sherlock leintette. Tegnap este hangposta üzenete jött. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és…

’ _’Felhívtam Mrs Hudsont. A nászutamon_ – John hitetlenkedve nevetett. – _Mert nem veszed föl a telefont. És nem válaszoltál az üzenetemre. Nem mintha aggódnék!_ – tette hozzá idegesen, és Sherlock megforgatta a szemeit. - _Tudom, hogy két év hosszú idő, és sokat változtál. Azelőtt te voltál Mr-Én-mindenre-vissza-tudok-vágni, de most meg te lettél a rejtélyesen hallgató és az elérhetetlenségbe burkolódzó hős. Igazából egész szép jellemfejlődés, ha belegondolsz…_ \- való igaz. De John mindig is utálta a Felfordítom-a-galléromat-és-rejtélyesen-mosolygom módszert, szóval az új, ’titokzatos’ Sherlockkal sem lehet kibékülve…

  
\- _Szóval Mrs Hudson azt mondta, hogy leültél vele tévézni. Ami önmagába véve nagyon kedves. Még akkor is, ha a reklámig csak inzultálni tudtad azt az agyatlan műsort. A reklámok után pedig elaludtál. De azért, tudod… kedves tőled. Azt is mondta, hogy még nem értél haza, mert Mycroft érted jött este, és eltűztetek valahová. Remélem, semmi komoly. Bár, ha téged hív, valószínűleg az. De te nem bánod, gondolom. Szóval elég elfoglalt vagy. Ami jó. Mi is sok mindent csinálunk – New York fantasztikus, amúgy. Nem tudom, jártál-e már itt, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon tetszene. Egyfolytában szól valahol egy rendőrautó szirénája – itt aztán soha nem unatkoznál. Mary mondta is, hogy magunkkal kellett volna hoznunk, biztosan jól elszórakoztál volna, míg mi vásárolgatunk és múzeumokba járunk. De szerintem te örülsz, hogy megint Londonban lehetsz."_

 Sherlock tudja, hogy John szavai valahol nagyon igazak, mert London az _otthona_ … de sokért nem adná, hogyha most Johnnal lehetne a világ másik végén. Mert az igazi otthona mindig ott lesz, ahol ő van.

_"Szóval… -_ folytatta az orvos _. -  gondolom, minden rendben van. Különben valaki felhívott volna már. Lestrade. Vagy Mycroft. Inkább hívj te, ha van valami. Persze, megértem, ha elfoglalt vagy_ – John előző üzenetében rejlő magabiztos mosolygásnak nyoma sincs. Sherlock nem érti, miért válik beszélgetésről beszélgetésre egyre idegesebbé a barátja. Biztos benne, hogy nem Mary az oka. Merőben szokatlan lenne, ha pont a nászúton vesznének össze… - _Holnap ködös idő lesz Londonban. Megnéztem az időjárás-előrejelzést. Az jó, nem? Sok-sok véres eset…”_

De Sherlock nem hallja az üzenet végét, mert Lestrade ront be lihegve.

-Már kismilliószor kerestelek, mondd, mégis mit csinálsz? – kérdezte idegesen, azzal széles mozdulattal intett. – Gyere. Megöltek egy politikust, pont a bizottsági ülés előtt. Ha nem akarunk országos botrányt, egy napon belül fel kell göngyölítenünk az ügyet!

Sherlock már a megöltek szó hallatára a kabátját húzza – pizsamájára, igen… -, és a megszeppent kamasz fiút maga előtt terelve rohan lefele a lépcsőn. A telefon, elfeledve, az asztalán pihen, miközben John éppen azt meséli, Mary hogyan botlott Lindsay Lohanbe az egyik bár mosdójában.

 

 

~.~.~

 

            Sherlock karrierje során már túl sok országos botránynak volt szereplője – ezt abból tudja a legkönnyebben megállapítani, hogy már meg sem lepődik, amikor újságírók egész hada várja a háza előtt hajnalok hajnalán. Sok egyébre is számít – egy büszke telefonhívásra az anyukájától, Mrs Hudson gondosan elkészített gyömbéres süteményére, és hálálkodó üzenetre Lestrade-tól, Mycroft későbbi felbukkanására, bosszús arccal, esernyőt lengetve („ _Pizsamában a Parlamentben? Komolyan? És én még azt hittem, hogy a Buckingham palota után nem jöhet rosszabb!”_ )… De amikor felkaptat az emeletre – gondosan kikerülve a firkászokat -, és a telefonjáért nyúl, növekvő rossz érzéssel, rögtön a hangpostát hallgatja le. És a megérzése helyesnek bizonyult.

  
_"Nem tudom, miért olyan nehéz ez_ – kezdi John, és ha korábban idegesnek tűnt… nos, az semmi ahhoz képest, ahogyan most beszél. Összeszorult torokkal, reszkető hangon, súlyos lélegzetekkel szaggatva az óceánt átszelő üzenetet. – _Tudom, hogy jól vagy. Tudnám, ha nem így lenne. Valószínűleg most is London utcáin kódorogsz, magad mögé utasítva Lestrade-ot… és nincs időd, vagy egyszerűen csak_ kedved _cseverészni_ – és a megértés mellett valami más is bujkál a hangjában, de Sherlock nem akarja megfejteni, mert ez már így is túl sok neki. – _Ami rendben van, tényleg. Csak…''_ \- sóhaj. Sokáig csak statikus zörej hallatszik, és Sherlock azon kapja magát, hogy lélegzet visszafojtva vár.

 

És John folytatja, mély, keserű humorral átitatott szavakkal.

_"Régebben is csináltam ezt. Mármint, amikor meghal… mialatt halo… szóval az utóbbi két évben. Sokszor fölhívtalak. A régi számodat, mármint –_ Sherlock szíve furcsán összeszorul, és újra a fülében cseng John kérése, ’ _Ne légy halott!_ ’  
- _Nem volt semmi értelme, nyilvánvalóan. De nagyon sok üzenetet hagytam a hangpostádon. Olyan sokat, hogy már fejből tudtam azt a kis üzenetet az elején_. _’Sherlock Holmes vagyok. Ha fontos, hagyjon üzenetet! Ha nem az, abban az esetben ne vesztegessük egymás idejét!’. –_ Sherlock akaratlanul is elmosolyodik azon, hogy John milyen remekül utánozza az ő arrogáns hanglejtését. - _Látod, még most is megy! Aztán… beszéltem mindenféléről. Hülyeségekről, többnyire. Néha még eseteket is meséltem, hátha valamelyik felkeltené az érdeklődésedet.''_

Sherlock megforgatja a szemeit, figyelemmel kísérte a londoni bűnügyi életet, de ez a két év alatt nem volt olyasmi, ami különösebben rabul ejtette volna.

_''És mondtam… elég bunkó dolgokat. Hogy mennyire mérges vagyok rád… és csak azt reméltem, hogy ahol vagy, hallod, és talán egy nap majd… visszavágsz. Persze, akkor azt gondoltam, hogy ahol éppen vagy, az a túlvilág… és nem pedig Tibet…_ \- Sherlock hirtelen ellenállhatatlan vágyat érez rá, hogy megszerezze azokat a hangposta üzeneteket, holott tudja, hogy az lehetetlen. A kontaktját még jóval a visszatérése előtt törölték.

  
– _És tudom, hogy ez most más… hogy jól vagy. Hogy élsz. Hogy nem tűnsz el megint, és hogyha hazamegyek, ott vársz majd a Baker Streeten, és a képembe röhögsz ez a hülye üzenet miatt –_ Sherlock gyomra bukfencet vet a bűntudattól. John soha nem nevetett rajta, amikor, ha oly ritkán is, de az érzéseiről beszélt. - _Szóval tudom… csak… nem érzem másnak, mint akkor… a céltalan üzeneteket a semmibe, amire úgysem érkezik válasz. Hogy hiába mondom el, hogy hiányzol, soha nem fogsz felelni rá… És ez az érzés, egyszerűen csak… pont olyan, mint amikor… halottnak hittelek… És nem tudom, miért mondom ezt el neked. Szóval… viszlát._

  
Sherlock nem tudta elég gyorsan tárcsázni John számát. Tudta, hogy New Yorkban késő este van, és nem bízott benne, hogy John felveszi majd. Fogalma sem volt, mit fog üzenni a barátjának. Talán csak annyit, hogy bocsánat. Vagy hogy él, és hogy nem megy sehová, még hosszú-hosszú ideig. Remélhetőleg. De amíg ezeken a szavakon töprengett, a vonal kattant, és hirtelen a fülében hallja John hangját, ami egy kicsit sem ideges vagy élettelen.

  
-Szia! Most értél haza? Láttunk a híradóban vagy öt perce. Sherlock Holmes pizsiben megmenti a brit parlamentet. Szép – és John nevetett, gratulálva. Sherlock megkönnyebbült, mert ezzel a hanggal ismerős volt, és már mesélt is, könnyedén elkerülve a hangposta üzenetek témáját… mert Johnnak nem egy érzelgős üzenetre van szüksége Sherlocktól, hanem csak a tudatra, hogy a legjobb barátja él, és hogy John Watson még mindig kitörölhetetlen része az életének. És Sherlock tökéletesen alkalmas ennek a tételnek a bizonyítására.

  
John csak annyi időre szakította félbe, amíg bejelentette, hogy kihangosítja a telefont, hogy Mary is hallja Sherlock beszámolóját a nyomozásról, és néha-néha közbeszúr egy kérdést is, mire Sherlock finoman letromfolja, ezzel lágy nevetést csalogatva elő Maryből, John pedig – feltehetően – a szemét forgatja. A politikus esetét meglepően gyorsan lezárják, holott fél napig az egész ország a körmét rágva figyelte az eseményeket. De John tele van kérdésekkel – hogy mi volt Mycrofttal, hogy Sherlock mit szól Molly férjhez meneteléhez, hogy ki esett ki a Big Brotherből, és hogy volt-e érdekes kliense…

  
Úgyhogy Sherlock diadalittasan elmeséli a Jokeres poénját, amin John bő fél órát hitetlenkedik, Mary pedig elismerően nevet, majd kielemezi Mycroft krónikus védelmezői tendenciáit – ami Mary szerint aranyos, John szerint pedig természetes, hiszen Sherlock nem volt itt két évig, úgyhogy Mycroft nem tudta kin levezetni a fölös energiát. Aztán a kliensekről mesél (a Big Brotherhöz nem tud hozzászólni, és ezt egy csöppet sem sajnálja). De mikor áttér az emberi hamvak elemzésére, szavait már csak John álmos hümmögése kíséri, és hamarosan Mary szól bele a telefonba:

  
-Sherlock, drágám, ne haragudj, de John elaludt. Nekem most el kell mennem a fürdőszobába… szeretnéd letenni, vagy…?

  
És Sherlock tudja, hogy mennyire logikátlan egy alvó emberhez beszélni… de eszébe ötlenek azok az alkalmak, amikor megállás nélkül beszélt Johnhoz, akkor is, amikor a férfi nem volt vele. Még az a bizonyos két év alatt is. Úgyhogy habozás nélkül felelte:

-Hagyd, kérlek.

\- Hát persze! – felelte Mary mosolygós hangon. – Jó éjszakát! – tette hozzá, és hamarosan ajtócsukódást és vízcsobogást lehetett hallani a háttérből. És Sherlock folytatta az elemzését, áttérve a méhekre, a párzási szokásaiktól elkezdve a hierarchiájukon át mindenre… és szavait John egyenletes, megnyugtató lélegzetvételei kísérték.  
Aztán Sherlock elhallgatott, a saját légzésének zaját figyelve.

Kipillantott az ablakon. Odakint megvirradt, és Londonban újabb nap kezdődött.

-Jó éjszakát, John! – búcsúzott Sherlock. – Hiányzol.

Azzal megszakította a vonalat.


End file.
